


[Podfic] To Wake a Captive Dreamer

by momopods (momotastic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Band Fic, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Once upon a time (ten years ago to be precise) something terrible happened to Jensen. He’s been dealing with it, or failing to deal with it, ever since. His best friend, Chris, takes care of him and Steve takes care of Chris. They’re one precariously balanced little family who also happen to play in a band together. When Jared becomes their new bassist, everything changes. An unorthodox retelling of Sleeping Beauty.





	1. With Music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Wake a Captive Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912029) by [sophie_448](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448). 



> Posting my super old podfic to AO3 for the sake of having a complete catalgogue. This was my first multi-chapter project and I went all in with music right away. I haven't listened to it in 10 years, but I'm still proud of it.

### Download

[MP3 zipped](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SPN/To%20Wake%20a%20Captive%20Dreamer/To%20Wake%20a%20Captive%20Dreamer%20-%20Music%20Version.zip) | (right click, save as) | 02:50:52 | 233 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Credit

Incorportating the [soundtrack](http://sophie-448.livejournal.com/46517.html) of the original posting.  



	2. Without Music

### Download

[MP3 Zipped](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SPN/To%20Wake%20a%20Captive%20Dreamer/To%20Wake%20a%20Captive%20Dreamer%20-%20Plain%20Version.zip) | (right click, save as) | 02:24:48 | 189MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Credit

Thanks to paraka for hosting me.  



End file.
